


Bad Phrasing - Sanders Sides

by Nocturnal_Daydreams



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Daydreams/pseuds/Nocturnal_Daydreams
Summary: Based on a writing prompt from writing prompts tumblr about 'sidekick hiding it from the superhero they're running the show'So how does Anx hide how much he does? And why?





	Bad Phrasing - Sanders Sides

Anxiety looked up from his folder to see the group chatter, he was glad they never thought to formally plan or have meetings he had no time nor patience to write minutes from 3 guys who talked so fast.

Prince met his eyes and Anxiety instantly looked down, eye contact with most people made him feel suffocated and it was something he really hated.

However now Prince was curious and came over to nosey up to whatever Anxiety was doing.

“What you writing, Edgar Allan Woe?” He asked when he came to the table, Anxiety slammed his folder shut.

“None of your beeswax, Sunshine, so buzz off.” Anxiety retorted only to point a shush at Morality’s eep at the pun/wordplay.

Unfortunately this meant he looked away from his folder momentarily in which point Prince picked it up and tried to read while simultaneously holding away from the hoodied personality.After attempts Anxiety felt it was time to bring out the big guns.

“Don’t need to read it I can show you.” Anxiety said rubbing his hands together to charge his perspective powers.

A power all the personalities retained, perspective powers are exactly what they sound like. The ability to make someone feel your way, to empathise and see your perspective. The ability to show each other the emotions and things felt. Reason for Logan, Sentiment for Patton, Romance/Compassion for Roman and Worry for Anxiety. This is a power they are meant to use to give each other a break. Were they smart enough to figure it out for themselves? Or mature enough to use as intended? Of course not. They all used it rarely and usually only taunted each other with it. 

Like right now.

It was enough for Prince’s hand to drop a little. Anxiety took that oppurtunity to snatch the folder back and hissed at Prince who blinked several times in confusion. 

“Go on, tell me what it is? Please?” Prince asked semi-politely.

Anxiety took a moment to debate telling the truth. Then remembered himself, so decided to smirk and tell a half truth, “I was writing about Thomas falling off the stage.”

Prince’s expression fell into a ’…oh’ as he took a few moments to respond.

“We appreciate it but never tell us again please.” Replied Logic, who hadn’t even looked up. 

Anxiety nodded and sat back down, crosslegged on top of a table and continued work. He looked over his shoulder to check who was watching him write. The way it was being wrote in was like a diary so they backed off. Prince dropped a sweet over by him as he passed and Anxiety signed thank you to him. Once in a blue moon people were sweet to Anxiety and it was something he was very thankful for but it made him downright terrified to respond to out-loud.

Technically what Anx had said was true. He had been writing a risk assessment for one of the tour shows.

A couple of hours later he finished and sank into Thomas’ world. Thomas and Morality sat in the living room already.

“Thank you Anx.” Thomas said as Anx handed the folder over.

“You’re the best!” Morality exclaimed.

“Yeah, yeah,” grumbled Anxiety before adding, “Nothing to the ‘supreme team’, yeah? You tell them and you wont find any motivation nor plans for a tour.”

“You wouldn’t.” Thomas gasped. Anxiety looked over at him sassily. He sighed, “You would.”

“Plus it’d be a breach of your trust Anx. We wouldn’t do that.” Morality said, cheerily.

Anxiety’s frown relaxed into a ghost of a smile, “I know you wouldn’t, Patton. Thank you. Anyway I need to sleep.”

He sank out.

“I don’t understand him sometimes.” Thomas mumbled.

“He doesn’t want to feel he’s owed friendship that he didn’t earn Thomas. You of all people should know the feeling.” Morality looked through the notes while continuing, “He already feels like the group feels like they owe him tolerance. Cos he’s always around. This isn’t true but I know the kid.”

“Isn’t he older?”

“I mean, yes but we’re all kids. Including you.” 

“I suppose. There’s just so much unanswered..They’ll know one day though.”

“We’ll sort that when we come to it.. For now thank you for being good about this.” 


End file.
